


Any Port In a Storm

by niffin (ao3afterdark)



Series: Dropped Call [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Incest, some pretty intense resentment fueled shenanigans you guys, we are talking of the "joining in on a gang rape" variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/niffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver comes upon his fellow templars raping his older sister, and has a decision to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Port In a Storm

"Don't push!" The templar dispelling the alley shoved Carver back but he'd seen what he needed to see.

It was his sister.

He took a deep breath and turned away but he could still hear her slurred threats, could remember in perfect clarity her small breasts hanging out of her ripped blouse and the sweat-dampened blindfold. Think. He had to think.

There was clanking from behind him and the rattle of armor dropped on the ground. Think faster. Her voice rose in a shout and abruptly cut off into a thin whine amidst laughter and he pressed his eyes shut.

He was a templar now. That was fact one. His fool sister had gotten herself caught. That was fact two.

There was a muffled thud and then shuffling, a low voice hissing about their balls, damn the bitch.

Extrajudicial punishment was unethical and against templar code; problem apostates should be brought to the circle and their abilities ascertained before committing them there or performing the Rite of Tranquility. Fact three. His bitch sister had left him at home like he was a fucking toddler, and when she'd come back with fucking riches had had the nerve to call him selfish for trying to provide for their family while she was gone. And of course his dear mother who had wept like she cared about him when he demanded to go to the Deep Roads, she might have protested but she moved right fast into their old estate with her darling daughter, and he was ignored, again, like always.

That was fact four.

Carver squared his shoulders and turned back around. She was pinned by her hands to the ground, stiff and trying not to twitch with every thrust, and the rush of warmth pooled in his belly and left him lightheaded. He excused himself to the front this time, past his quietly swearing partner, knelt down and held her ankle in place. She whined and arched at the metal against her bare skin and Carver couldn't stop staring at the pebbled peaks of her nipples or the shadowed curve of her throat.

"Heh. Thanks, new kid." It was his patrol sergeant between her legs, taking the same steady breaths he taught the recruits to use during battle as he rolled his hips. "Got her mostly broken in. She got your partner though. Think he's not so hot on trying her anymore." Carver glanced over his shoulder but his gaze turned back as Hawke made another tiny sound from behind gritted teeth. An undefinable emotion made him rub his gauntleted thumb along her surprisingly delicate ankle. She went still for a moment and then arched off the ground, cursing them and their ancestors seven generations back, nearly throwing him off before he squeezed hard on the bone and she went limp. Carver couldn't remember the last time he had been this hard.

"You've got a good touch with them. Want next turn?" Carver wavered. He could turn back. Then Hawke started struggling again and the templar standing at her head pressed down harder with his boot across her wrists, and her ragged cry of pain convinced him. He wanted to hear her do that again. Carver nodded but his sergeant was past noticing. He stared at Hawke's breasts, bouncing with each hard thrust, at the tendons in her throat taut with strain. Heard the wet squishing in between the thudding, the tiny gasps and cries she couldn't bite back. He didn't even notice that his sergeant was finished until he pushed off her with a startlingly obscene wet pop as his cock slipped out.

Carver got clapped on the shoulder and slowly got to his feet. There was conversation aimed at him, advice maybe, but blood roared in his ears as he started taking off his codpiece and he heard none of it. She was filthy. Someone had come across her face and breasts. Her stomach was bruised where someone had presumably hit her. He finally let his gaze settle on her cunt. It gaped, puffy and oozing, a puddle under her and slickness coating the insides of her thighs where armor had scraped her raw. It took him two tries to shuck his gloves off, his hands were shaking so.

Hawke suddenly arched and twisted, trying to throw her distracted guard off, bare feet scrabbling against the cobblestones. He laughed and cast dispel again as others grabbed her legs and she relaxed all at once, words collapsing into incoherence. Hands slapped Carver's back and pushed him forward. "You're up."

He stood over her for what felt like the first time in his life. She was still swearing between heaving breaths. So much for the infallible, perfect scion of the Hawke family. She was just like anyone else. As breakable as anybody else. He placed the steel toe of his boot on her cunt and watched with parted lips as she twisted away. She whined through clenched teeth and it went straight to his cock and he didn't think, just obeyed the impulse to pull his leg back and kick her.

His moan was drowned out by the chorus of whistles and jeers behind him. His sister hadn't been able to scream. Her mouth twisted open in what looked like a desperate attempt to draw breath and her chest hitched with dry sobs. Carver dropped to his knees and ran his trembling hands up her thighs, over her stomach to her breasts. Pinched a nipple then twisted hard. She had enough breath this time for a hoarse scream.

Carver couldn't wait any longer. He sat back on his heels and wrapped his hands around her hips. Shifted himself slightly and pulled her hard onto his cock to a cheer. She was slick and hot and impossibly soft and he couldn't tell where he ended and she began and he paused, took a deep breath, closed his eyes, memorized it all. Shuddered out a moan when she tried to fight him and managed to push him deeper inside her. Carver screwed his thumbs into the tender flesh just inside of her hipbones and followed her as she jerked away.

"Come on, no one's gonna be impressed by your stamina."

"It's his first, ah, training exercise, let the rookie take his time."

Rookie. Always the rookie. Well; only one way to show them. In one smooth motion he shifted his hands under Hawke's thighs, pushed them towards her head and shoved his cock into her ass. She was relaxed with surprise and he was slick with her and with everyone she'd been with and past the initial brief resistance it was almost as easy as sliding into her cunt had been, but so much tighter, tightening even more as she bucked and screamed.

"Brutal, Hawke. That kind of creativity will take you places."

He barely heard it, but his sister did. Whispered "Carver?" He pulled out slowly. "Is that -" The you was bitten off in a grunt when he drove in all the way, balls slapping against her ass.

Carver let her leg fall and used that hand to brace himself above her. Brought his mouth next to her ear and listened to her harsh gasps before he whispered, "Yes."

Her face was taut, brows furrowed with - fear? Hope? He watched her process it, watched her realize he knew it was her, that he wanted her humiliated like this. Her mouth twisted, opened around the shape of a word; and then she went limp, legs falling open in defeat. He'd never been so aroused in his life.

Carver laughed. Couldn't help it. Drew away and pounded into her and felt her loosen a bit with every thrust. She stopped trying to swallow the sounds she made every time he bottomed out inside her, and he let himself moan her name.

"Carver, you know her?"

He barked a sharp laugh. "Yeah." He ran his hands over her sticky thighs. "Frigid, stuck-up bitch." Swiped his thumb through the folds of her pussy and grinned at her shiver. "Always thought she knew best, that she could handle things. This situation got a little out of hand, didn't it? Not so strong now, are you?" Whispered those last words as he pressed hard on her clit.

Hawke moaned before she realized. Flushed in humiliation as his comrades laughed, and then in pleasure as he did it again. He flashed a triumphant smile at his fellow templars and said, "Watch this."  
  
On Carver's next hard thrust into her he slid his fingers into her sopping wet cunt and ground his palm against her clit. She moaned again, longer and lower, and bucked into his touch, and he hissed into her ear. "They don't know I'm related to you. I don't want anyone to know I'm related to someone so disgusting they'd get off on being raped." Her sob turned into a wail when he crooked his fingers and pushed against her again. "I'm glad Father's dead, so he won't ever have to know what a slut you turned out to be." A sob, then another even as she arched into him. Tears started to wet the rough cloth of her blindfold and he pushed it off, carelessly scraping his nails across her face, and met her red-rimmed eyes with an uncontrollable grin for a second before she closed them and whispered his name.

Carver groaned as his cock spasmed in her ass. Maybe he shoved too hard and ripped something, or maybe it was just his cock leaking, but she was starting to feel slick around him and he picked up his pace, mind fuzzing into savage pleasure, slamming his hips into hers as she bore it as silently as she could. That was no good. He wanted her to suffer in this moment what he had endured his whole life. He dragged his nails across her ribs and watched her arch into his hand, ripping another moan from her throat. Slid his hand up to her breast and dug his fingers in as he flicked his thumb across her clit and she clenched so hard around him he saw stars. She was whimpering now, thin broken sounds dropping from parted lips, eyelids fluttering. He made a throaty sound of his own and shivered, his thrusts coming harder and irregularly now. But he couldn't come yet. Couldn't let her go thinking she was forced into this. It wasn't rape if she enjoyed it.

He slowed abruptly, rocking back and forth in her in time with the stroking of his fingers and the push of his palm against her clit. Waited with dizzy anticipation until she was fucking herself on his fingers and keening through clenched teeth. Watched her face. "Sweet sister." Hawke made a broken sound but opened her eyes and looked at him. "I wonder if I'm the first one to see you come on my cock. How many of your 'friends' will abandon you when they hear. What will your dear sweetheart think." Her face broke with misery. Carver bit the spot where her pulse frantically jumped and she clenched around him, went rigid with a loud cry he was certain could be heard in Hightown. He came too with a triumphant growl, mind emptying as he came deep inside her.

He came back to himself when he got a friendly cuff to the head from his partner. It was just the three of them in the alley now, and the moon had slipped below the rooftops. "Come on now, you've still got to clean up, and we don't got all night." Carver groaned and pushed himself away from her, suddenly drained. Looked at his sticky hand with detached dissatisfaction and wiped it off on what was left of her blouse. Hawke scarcely looked the fine noble anymore, filthy and beaten and with tears starting to bead in her eyes as she looked at him. He buckled himself back in, cracked his neck and gave her a jaunty wave as he walked off, a smile cracking his face as he heard the first choked sob.

**Author's Note:**

> aint it lovely when your friends want you to ruin their ocs. this is part of a series of fics starring our hawkes.


End file.
